Edward's Betrayal
by whitlock and volturi girl
Summary: it was Bella's birthday and the Cullens decide to throw her a birthday party. that is when all things went dowwn south.
1. Chapter 1

Edward's Betrayal

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot belongs to ME!**

**Bella's POV**

**I was at home relaxing and watching T.V. in my room, when Alice came into my room by the window. I screamed when she did, she scared the fuck out of me.**

"**Hi Bella how was your morning" said Alice.**

"**It was fine before you fucking showed up" I said. When I started dating Edward Cullen I realized I spend too much time with the Cullens and not with my other friends and Jacob. Sometimes I would sneak out when the Cullen were gone I would go hang with my friends. Then I started thinking I should hang out with Jake. When the Cullens go hunting I would convince Edward that it was safe to leave me home by myself. I would go to La Push to meet Jacob. Last time he introduced me to his friends, then I found out they were all werewolves. Well technically they're shapeshifters. It was because Paul accidentally shifted into one when he got angry at me but he didn't hurt me Sam came to my rescue. I started hanging out with them and since they curse a lot I got so used to it I started cursing too.**

**Alice gasped and said, "No lady should curses or use foul language".**

**I said, "Who ever said I was a lady".**

**Alice sighed and said,"Never mind Bella you wouldn't understand".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers but the plot belongs to ME!**

**Me: I own Twilight now I can do anything with it.**

**Stephanie Meyers: Huh that what you think lets fight for it.**

**Me: Ohhhhhhhh ummmmmm is that my mother calling good-byee. **

**Alice's POV**

**I was at home decorating the house since it was Bella's birthday. My family is out hunting since I've already hunted. Everyone thinks I'm so innocent, but they are all so wrong. The thing is that I really don't like Bella. It's because Bella is Jasper's real mate, I'm just keeping him with me because sometimes I need some pleasure. But Edward isn't so nice either he doesn't really love Bella he just wants her for her blood.**

**He is just waiting for the right moment to strike, he just want to suck her dry. Even though Edward could read minds I found out a way to keep my thoughts to myself. I plan on killing Bella by wrapping all the gifts, so she can get a paper cut. Since Jasper has recently change his diet to animals from drinking from humans. So it would send Jasper into a frenzy, then Bella would be dead. So now I'm on my way to Bella's house to get her ready for the party. As soon as I got to her house I jumped into her window she started screaming like a bitch. **

**I said, "Hi Bella how was your morning". **

**Bella said, "It was fine before you showed up".**

**All I said was that she wouldn't understand. She had the nerve to curse at me. At that moment I wanted to kill Bella at this very second. Then all of a sudden the atmosphere turned cold and dark. Then Bella just… **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I do not own twilight Stephanie does but the plot belongs to MWAH!

ME: I OWN TWILIGHT SO NOW I CAN KILL EDWARD [EVIL LAUGH]

STEPHANIE MEYERS: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

ME: I SAID THAT TWILIGHT BELONGS TO YOU [I RAN AWAY]

STEPHANIE: THAT US WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID

TO ALL PEOPLE WHO LOVE EDWARD DO NOT READ THIS

EDWARD'S POV

I was in the forest with my whole family except Alice hunting. While I was hunting I was thinking of how good it will be when I suck Bella dry. The thing is that I never really love Bella I just wanted her for her blood. See Bella is my singer so all I want to do is suck her blood. One day I walked in on Alice to find out that she wasn't really Jasper's mate and that she didn't really like Bella because she was Jasper's real mate. I was so shocked but I really didn't care because all I need to do is get Bella alone with me so I can drink hr blood.

Today was Bella's birthday, so my family was throwing her a birthday party. I didn't really care so I just let them do their own thing. When I was hunting I smelled a human bleeding deep in the forest. She was to get mauled by a bear then I quickly got rid of the bear.

I said to her, "I'm Edward what is yours?"

She said, "none of your fucking business and leave me the fuck alone".

Well I was shocked I never knew a girl used that kind of language. All I knew was that she was beautiful and that my cock was hard. I read her mind and found out her name was Jessica. So I did what I had to do I kidnapped her and took her to a cabin that was a little far away. She was struggling a lot so I had to knock her out. When I got to the cabin I covered her mouth and tied her to the bed. While she was sleeping I drank some of her blood because I was still hungry. When she woke up she started screaming but no one can hear her because we were in the forest.

I knew Alice would have vision of this but I knew she won't tell anyone because she has her secrets and I have mine. I ripped her clothes off her after I took my clothes off. After that I started to play with her beautiful boobs. I started licking and sucking on her left breast and rubbing her nipple on the other. Then I started kissing and licking my way down to her core. I started licking it then I started sucking her pussy and rubbing her clit with my thumb until she cummed. I climbed up her body and positioned my cock in front of her mouth.

I told her, "I want you to suck my dick."

Jessica said, "No you son of a bitch go and rot in hell."

I forcefully shoved my dick into her mouth. I fucked her mouth with my cock until I came. Then I forcefully shoved my twelve inch cock into her hot wet pussy. Jessica screamed and screamed while I sped to fast pace into her hot core. I finally came into her pussy. Then I decided to have little more fun by torturing her and raping her. Then I finally killed her and sucked her dry when he was done playing with her. Then I took a really good shower to get the scent of Jessica off me. Then I took down a few mountain lion so my eyes will be hazel.

BUT THE THING HE DIDN'T KNOW WAS THAT THE GIRL, JESSICA HE KILLED, RAPED, AND TORTURED WAS BELLA'S LITTLE SISTER. AND WHEN SHE FINDS OUT WHO KILLED HER SHE WILL OUT FOR REVENGE!


End file.
